


A kiedy zbliża się rozwiązanie: Wanilia

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Seria Rodzinna [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	A kiedy zbliża się rozwiązanie: Wanilia

Derek chodził po korytarzu to w jedną, to w drugą stronę od przeszło godziny. Miał już przeczytane wszystkie plakaty, poradniki i gazetki reklamujące wózki dla bliźniaków, ale wciąż nikt nie wyszedł z Sali i nie powiedział mu, że może zobaczyć małego Aarona. 

Z każdą kolejną chwilą, coraz trudniej było mu zapanować nad emocjami, a myśl, że nie siedzi teraz przy Stilesie, trzymając go za rękę, czy robiąc cokolwiek innego, by go wesprzeć, sprawiała tylko, że miał ochotę wtargnąć do pomieszczenia. Zamiast tego zacisnął mocniej palce na torbie, w której miał wszystko, co według Allison było potrzebne na kilka pierwszych dni, które spędzą w szpitalu. Sam zresztą zajął się kompletowaniem śpioszków, które wpierw wyprał w delikatnym płynie do płukania o lekkim zapachu wanilii. 

Nagle drzwi po jego prawej stronie otworzyły się i jego oczom ukazała się uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka, która od razu w jego mniemaniu urosła do rangi mesjasza. 

― Ma pan śliczną córeczkę, panie Hale. 

― Córeczkę… 

― Panie Hale, czy pan mnie słyszy? Niech ktoś pójdzie po lekarza!


End file.
